


I am a stranger

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cute Cartoon Couples [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette sings a song to Adrien





	I am a stranger

Marinette began to play a harp and began to sing.

"I am a stranger I am a stranger I don't know what to do I don't I am a stranger no no I am a stranger I don't what to do I don't"

Adrien was practicing the piano but he hears a song.

"I am a stranger I am a stranger I don't know what to do I don't I am a stranger no no I am a stranger I don't know what to do I don't"

Adrien sees Marinette singing

"Hi Marinette"

Marinette let out a squeal

"You played beautifully"

Marinette blushed

Adrien said "When I was a baby my father used to sing a song to me and my mom played a guitar"

Marinette and Adrien began to sing.


End file.
